voices off camera
by 7th fire
Summary: the cast of final fantasy behind the scenes and behind. the casts exploits while in the making of ff7 advent children. the story behind the making of the film. as told from the mouths of avalanche themselves. m for language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I dont own.. so dont sue.

Foreword: the cast of the series ff7 have been preparing for the making of the movie advent children since even before the end of the original ff7. This is the story that unfolds behind the scenes. The truth behind everyones favorite hero's and vilians. The hardships they go through for our entertainment. And the insanity that it takes to be a star.

:voices off camera.:

:can you hear the voices that are calling out your name twisting your arm holding up their hands and pulling at your strings? Can you feel this underlying sense of urgency or are you as blind as me? Well I hit the ground and im still running but I need a place to stay tonight I swear ill be gone in the morning I just need somewhere now.: (voices off camera. Rise against. Revolutions per minute)

{the gag reel}

cloud, cid, vincent, and barret are standing side by side at attention.

:cloud: "hi im cloud strife here with vincent valentine, cid highwind, and barret wallace, oh and... welcome to jackass final fantasy style." at the end of his sentence vincent turns quickly and kicks him in the groin. "ahhh. Damnit."

:vincent.: "oh... were we rolling? Sorry about that." he tries to contain his laughter at the blonde writhing in pain on the floor next to him.

[fifteen minutes later]

:director.: "okay. Cloud this is the scene where aerith comes in. now I want you to close your eyes five seconds and then give it the soulful look when you open them."

:cloud: "soulful... what? you want me to start singing the 80s"

:director: "just give it some feeling... now we're on in 3. 2. 1 action!"

aerith moves on stage in front of the green screen and stands back to back with cloud

:aerith: "you came... why did you come"

:cloud: trying very hard to keep a straight face he speaks slowly "because you have a nice ass." he cracks and aerith turns to give him a scolding smirk.

:director.: "damnit cloud... cut! Alright take five and be back for take 4"

[back stage interview with vincent]

:reporter: "mister valentine whats it like to be concidered the secondary hero of the series."

:vincent: "well I kina feel like robin... just fewer tights and pedofilia comments. I mean the character is stoic but he's the badass everyone wants to be. I mean aside for being slightly antisocial he's a well spoken well rounded character. In my opinion he should be taken off side and made a main character in his own right."

:reporter: "and what about the rest of the actors here? How does it feel to be and work with some of the most critically acclaimed figures in todays popular society?"

:vincent.: "what can I say clouds a great guy. Nothing like the character he portrays. And tifa sweet girl really. Barret's a piece of work and cids two sheets in the wind half the time but as cool as they come. Its a lot of fun working with them. Especially when we've got the major scenes going."

:reporter: "thank you for the time mister valentine. Theres a small look at vincent now lets see what the others have to say"

[backstage]

:sephiroth: "alright lets try that one more time" he clears his throat "i will... never... go hungry again..." he cracks.

:tifa: "you forgot your line again didnt you?"

:sephiroth: "im sorry." he laughs mildly "can we redo that?"

[take 4 vision of aerith]

:director: "good good. Now this is the part where you grab his arm." he watches pointing to the actors for effect to the cameramen "and cloud... cloud"

:cloud: "i see dead people..." he wispers as he looks to the camera with a falsified fear plastered on his face

:director: "cut cut cut. Alright study the lines again we're rolling in twenty. Tifa baby this is your scene with denzel. Get up here."

[backstage interview with aerith]

:reporter: "so tell us. Whats it like being a possible love intrest for the main character?"

:aerith: "well through original ff7 it was fun playing around. I was kina that sidescroll character that always seemed to get cloud into the worst posible situations and I kina like playing the damsel in distress."

:reporter: "whats it like working with cloud?"

:aerith: "he's a card. He's funny and always seems to find a way to turn the mood around when the director clearly wants his emo side to come out. Sometimes I think he's bipolar. He jokes on stage and laughs when everyone else is in a dower mood. But when he finaly has all his lines and the mindset to portray his character he's as cool as ice. He doesnt stutter a word and he makes the lonely hero persona look easy."

:reporter: "are the roomers true? Is there a thing between the two of you? A little love triangle."

:aerith: "absolutely not im happily engaged. And though he's nice he's just not my type. Dont believe everything you hear. The movie is only a movie. Nothing more. We act for the sake of the show we dont take on our characters lives. They take on ours."

:reporter: "well thank you for the interview miss Gainsborough. Now Im afraid we're out of time for the moment. Can we perhaps get another interview later?"

:aerith.: "ill see what I can do"

[bahamut's attack take 1 enter barret]

:director.: "beautiful baby the camera loves you.. now bahamut knocks you down..." tifa falls to the floor "perfect now. Denzel you get up... great. And barret this is your shot make it count."

denzle stands and runs at the green screen shouting and barrett steps onto the stage.

:barrett: "who yo daddy." he laughs as the director shakes his head "cus if that you mama... I could be yo daddy" at this point tifa now has a scolding look on her face. "at least id like to be yo daddy"

:director.: "cut cut. Barrett baby come on you gota work with me. Did you forget the line?"

:barrett: "na I was just bein honest" he laughed loudly before tifa rose and stormed out of the room.

:tifa: "i swear one of these day's im gona show up in a bikini and then we'll see who's laughing."

[backstage interview with barrett]

:reporter: "mister wallace can we get a few words?"

:barrett: "i have a few words fo ya" he folds his arms in mock aggitation "na im just shittin ya. Now what you want?"

:reporter: "how do you feel about working with the cast here?"

:barrett: "its a blast. Cool props, kick ass scripts, and hot babes everywhere. Yeah its all cool here."

:reporter: "what has been your favorite coworker here at the filming of advent children"

:barrett: "ima say... hell ill say either cloud or tifa... yeah both of them are awesome guys... teefs is a real go getter and cloud.. well he's just cloud... yeah that spike haired mutha is one funny guy."

:reporter: "some have said that the rolls that some of you play would be better left to other actors is that true"

:barrett: "man I pitty tha fool... who said dat? aint eva heard such crap in ma life."

:reporter: "so you dissagree?"

:barrett: "hell yeah. Who else is gona play my part... they all too damn ugly.. you cant replace this specimen" he strikes a pose and flexes his arms "na no damn way. We the best there is"

:reporter: "well thank you for your time mister wallace we hope to see you again soon."

:barrett: "yeah I here ya. Later"

[take 5 vision of aerith]

:director: "alright now lets try this again and cloud please no more antics."

:cloud: "aww come on you ruin all the fun" he frowned and assumed his position on stage.

:director: "good... and we're rolling" they repeat the scenes actions once more and aerith grabs clouds arm "good now remember your lines"

:cloud: "you mean the line I did off her chest earlier?" he mutters under his breath the camera focuses on aerith.

:director: "shh... we cant cut all the audio but ill let that slide."

:aerith: "wow cloud is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?"

:director: "cut!" he rubs his brow in frustration

:cloud: "oh yeah baby" he turns around and grabs her by her waist giving her a quick tug so that their faces are only inches apart "hail to the king baby" she laughs and pushes him away.

:aerith: "maybe you should do a few more 'lines' first" she giggles as she turns to leave

:director: "why me?"

[interview with cloud]

:cloud: "so it was me vince and teef the other night and he was like out of his mind wasted. She was drunk and well... oh hey guys whats up" he breaks conversation with cid.

:reporter: "mister strife a few words?"

:cloud: "maybe. What you wana hear?"

:reporter: "we're actually short of time I wanted to ask for an indepth interview at a later day"

:cloud: "you bring the drinks ill bring the entertainment. Its a date."

:reporter: "thank you mister strife"

:cloud: "knock off the mister stuff. Im not that polite" he chuckles as he waves the reporter off.

:reporter: "thank you again."

:cloud: "anytime."

[finish of vision of aerith]

:director: "great job guys. We'll call it a wrap for the day and ill see you all in the morning."

:cloud: "damn this scene gives a whole knew twist on my thoughts on necrophelia" he laughs as aerith shoves him playfully

:aerith: "you clown. You just wish I were that loose."

:cloud: "what cant a guy dream?"

:aerith: "whatever just keep dreaming. You know youll never get any of this" she seductively pulls at the front of her shirt revealing her cleavage. "too bad... just no skill."

:cloud: "such a tease for a zombie.. you can 'eat my brain' any time you want to." he folds his arms and waggles his eyebrow.

:tifa: "okay guys im gone. Ill see you later. Come on denzle."

:remaining cast in unison: "bye tifa"

{close of gag reel}


	2. deleted scenes 1

Disclaimer. I disclaim. Happy?

Another step in the knowledge behind the movie of advent children. I was told I need to do a deleted scene and I guess this came to mind... or maybe im just crazy. :} who knows who cares? Just let me know your thougts people.

Deleted scenes.1 : what we couldnt show you is...

director.: the scenes portrayed in this extra are extreamly graphic in nature and may... well you get it.

Deleted dream sequence. Sephiroth haunts cloud.:

sephiroth: you cant escape me. I hold all your strings cloud. You will always be my little puppet.

Cloud: shut up. `cloud takes a wild swing with his sword connecting with nothing as he turns to see the scene turned to fire and ash around him`

sephiroth: give into dispair puppet. Your time is too short to hold on to such hope.

Cloud: your just a bad memory nothing more! Now get outa my head. `cloud falls to his knees in an exhausted heap` damn...

sephiroth: but cloud... im not in your head... your in mine. `sephiroth laughs maniacally as the scene returns to normal and cloud eyes the buster sword toppled from its final resting place.`

cloud: I said Id live out both our lives... easy to make that promise.

End dream sequence;

deleted filler: vincent hears a crash.

Vincent: that kadaj... what could he possibly hope to gain from jenova's head... the properties his party holds remenicent of sephiroth... all this mess about mother and the mimetic legacy... could he be? `a loud crash like a large machine hitting a tree halted vincents thinking and gunshots broke the following silence.` youre a little late cloud.

End filler.

Deleted filler. The long haul. Reno and rude.

Reno: aww come on how come ive gota carry javalin top and you get the babe.

Rude: it seemed safer this way... besides. I dont think its more her safty I have to worry about as much as it is yours...

reno: am I that bad? Come on I mean youre thinking about it.

Rude: im following directive. You on the otherhand have an issue with following intelegence.

Reno: are you calling me stupid?

Rude: do the shoes fit well? `reno looks at his feet before lifting cloud over his shoulder`

reno: yeah why?

Rude: case in point.

Reno: wait... aww man come on thats just not chill.

Rude: this is why youre not carrying the female... youre hands outweigh your brain. And if the president doesnt kill you one of these days im sure she would should she ever know about your comments... now just shut up and get redy for the long haul.

Reno: damn... cant a guy catch a break?

End filler.

Alternate deleted scene: waking up at home.

`cloud shoots strait up from the bed he is currently unaware he was sleeping in.`

cloud: tifa! `he looks to his right to see the young woman passed out on the bed paralell to his... he watches her for a moment and stands up.` what... happened? `he kneels down to see if the girl is injured.` tifa... `he studies her face from a dangerous proximity.` im sorry... `he closes in on the girl his lips mere inches from hers before a voice interrupts him.`

reno: you know your heavy...

rude: she's not dead if thats what you need to know.

Cloud: where are the kids.

Reno: the boy scouts have'em at their camp.

Cloud: can you go get them... I need to talk to rufus...

Rude: youre the surrogate father... correct?

Cloud: father?

Reno: means go gettem yourself. `reno stalks out of the room followed by rude who slams the door for dramatic effect`

tifa: cloud...

end alternate scene.

Alternate ending deleted scene :finisher 2

`cloud is on a knee as sephiroth slowly closes the distance on the swordsman`

sephiroth: cloud... you cant win... all of your friends... your people... your world... they are all mine now... and so is your life. `sephiroth runs the masamune straight into clouds sternum.` they will watch you fall. The hero... the soldier... like all before you you will die here... but at least take comfort in the fact that I enjoy your suffering so... `he lifts the blade cloud still dangling like a slab of scured meat as he laughs sadistically` your time in the spot light is over little puppet. `cloud suddenly raises his head and thrusts his sword into and equal placement in sephiroths chest`

cloud: this ends here... `cloud's sword begins to glow` if I go... im taking you with me... im not running and im not dying alone... `a blue light erupts from his blade and and sephiroth's eyes take a grim glare` youre times up now... now stay in my memories where you belong! `the sword explodes and the group watches from overheaed in horror. In his mind cloud hears sephiroths voice again`

sephiroth: I will never... be a memory.

tifa: cloud! `tifa shouts as she watches the scene from above.`

End alternate ending.


End file.
